


Peek-A-Boo

by Ethmellie



Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angel Moon Taeil, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doil become Parents, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Lee Jeno, Kissing, Little bit of angst, M/M, Magic, Mischievous Lee Jeno, Potions, Supernatural - Freeform, Taeil is a crybaby, Taeil is an Empath, They're Panicking, Time Skips, Werewolf Lee Jeno, Werewolf Suh Youngho | Johnny, Witch Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: Taeil and Doyoung's lives are suddenly thrown off balance when a basket with a wolf pup nestled inside is left on their doorstep.They have suddenly just become parents.Chaos Ensues.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712167
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> A.

It was a normal day as always. 

Doyoung had already woken up early to work on different concoction orders for the day, Taeil already getting dressed to go drop off finished orders around their town to their customers. 

"Okay baby, I'll be back. Need anything from the market?"

"I left a list in the basket for you." 

"Okay, love you!" 

"Love you too!" 

And with that, Taeil tucked in his wings and threw himself over their little house window, falling over the edge of a cliff before majestically stretching out his pure white wings, angling them perfectly for the wind to catch, successfully making his body fly up into the direction of their little town. 

Doyoung would never get used to the site, sighing in a love-sick manner (whipped) and going back to throwing herbs in the already boiling mini cauldron on his work table. 

Yep, today was just going to be another normal day. 

~

"Honey?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you order something? Or were you expecting a 'thank you' basket?" 

"Uh, no. Why?" 

Doyoung leaned his head around the door, Taeil already back from his deliveries, carrying not 1 but 2 baskets. His regular carefully woven basket with a yellow checkered fabric inside, slung over his elbow, filled with a small amount groceries, and another much bigger basket with a baby blue blanket covering the majority of it, Taeil having to hold it in both of his hands. 

Doyoung gave him a confused look, eyebrows furrowed, Taeil not wanting to ruin the collectively confused moment with a ' _you look like a cute bunny right now_ ' comment. He'll just keep it to himself for now. 

"Where was it?" the witch asked, taking the basket in his hands, surprised at how a bit heavy it was. 

"Outside our door. There wasn't a note or anything so I assumed you probably ordered something from one of the shops." 

"I haven't lately. Maybe it's just an appreciation gift from the people." 

"Maybe. Why don't you open it while I go get changed?" 

"Okay, and oh! Welcome back home, my angel" Doyoung added, pecking his boyfriend on his lips, flushed cheeks and shy smile greeting him back. 

"Glad to be back, _tokki_ " Taeil whispered, laughing at the deadpan look the other gave him. Before he could get playfully smacked, he ran up the stairs to their bedroom, ready to slip back into his comfortable house clothes. Helping Doyoung with potions and different concoctions, made out of who knows what, has taught him that he should wear his old worn clothes so he wouldn't feel as bad as when a questionable stain, and impossible to get out, got on him. 

And he still can't get over the time a potion gone wrong exploded all over his newest cashmere sweater he bought at the market just that day. 

It was a sad day for everyone. 

"Uhh...Taeil?" 

Taeil paused in shedding his pants, Doyoung's panicked voice making him panic a little, a hundred different scenarios flitting through his head. 

"Yes?" 

"C-can you come down here please?" 

Taeil definitely knew something was wrong when his boyfriend _stuttered,_ usually that being one of the signs that the witch was utterly panicking and had no idea or solution to fix whatever problem he had. 

"Coming!" He quickly got dressed, not even caring to put his clothes in the hamper, leaving them on the floor instead, making a mental note to pick them up later before Doyoung complained. 

As he made his way down the stairs and into Doyoung's working lair, he was met with the witch's tensed back, his form screaming 'panic'. He couldn't see what the other was looking at until he saw the edge of the basket, the baby blue blanket pushed aside. 

"What is it?" 

Doyoung turned his head, eyes impossibly wide, startling Taeil a bit. He raised his hand to point to whatever was inside the basket, Taeil not really wanting to look if his boyfriend was _this_ scared at whatever was revealed. 

He gulped, eyes flicking back between the witch and the basket, deciding it was now or never to reveal the scariest mystery of their lifetimes.

He shakily raised his hand, grabbing the soft blanket and like ripping off a band-aid in one take, he yanked off the fabric, not prepared one bit at was revealed. 

Inside, sleeping soundly with no care for the outside world, was a black wolf pup. 

Taeil dropped the blanket in state of shock, turning to meet Doyoung's face with one idea in mind. 

"Call Johnny," they gasped out in unison. 

~

"So what was the big emergency you called me for? You both sounded pretty panicked when you-" 

"Someone left a wolf pup on our doorstep," Taeil blurted out after opening the door to reveal their werewolf friend, Johnny. 

Their _only_ werewolf friend actually.

Johnny stood rooted to the spot, eyes widening and mouth agape. "What?" he finally asked, his words coming back to him. "When?" 

"Just right now. Come in, we'll show you." 

Taeil opened the door wider for the taller to come in. He discarded his jacket, placing it on one of the wall hooks and then proceeded to take off his shoes, replacing them with house slippers, following Taeil to where the pup was. 

Doyoung was on the floor of their living room, the basket set down next to him, the witch startling when the pup inside would move a little, only going back to his deep thinking when the pup stopped moving. 

"Hey Doyoung, you okay there?" 

"Obviously _not_ since I'm a little busy panicking." 

"C'mon, it's not like he's an atomic bomb or something." 

"What if he is when he wakes up?" 

"...Got me there," Johnny joked a bit trying to lighten up the thick tension, failing at it when both of them just stared lifelessly at him. 

"Okay, let's see what we have here then" Johnny cleared his throat awkwardly, walking over to the witch's side to peak inside the basket, eyebrows shooting up when saw the wolf pup inside. 

"Woah." 

Both men just stared at their friend, focusing on all his expressions and body language, trying to understand what the werewolf was thinking. 

"Well?" Doyoung asked, a bit impatiently, panic continuing to rise. 

"Can I actually get some gloves first? If you have any?" 

"Sure." Doyoung got up from where was seated, going into his lair and then coming back out with discardable black gloves, handing them to the taller who took them with a polite 'thank you'.

After placing the gloves on, Johnny picked up the basket gently, sitting down on the other side of the coffee table, placing it in between his legs to get a better look at the pup. He then carefully put his hands inside the basket, startling the two men who whispered shouted at him to stop, but he instead ignored them, bringing out the pup who barely moved an inch from being taken out of the basket. 

"Taeil, can you take out the blanket and fold it on top of the table, please?" 

"Uh...yeah." After getting out of his initial shock, he quickly did as asked, double folding the blanket into a rectangle so Johnny could place the pup on top for better examination. 

Doyoung and Taeil leaned forward to take a better look at the small creature. The pup was just _utterly_ adorable! It's fur was mostly black with a few small grey patches around, but the tummy area was white, looking soft to the touch. 

After making sure the movement didn't wake him up, Johnny began his inspection. He began to feel around it's tummy first, probably to make sure it wasn't malnourished. Then he began to sift through the fur, looking for any parasites that might've gotten caught within it. After that, he gently opened the pup's small jaw, checking it's teeth and gums, making sure they weren't rotten or that the pup wasn't anemic. 

"Alright," Johnny began, "he seems healthy enough, and yes he's a he, made sure of that. Maybe just a bit underfed and probably the reason why is because he has lived in a traditional pack for most of his life. Explains why he's a pup at the moment. Modern wolves give birth in their human forms now. I'm assuming the pup's parent gave birth to him while they were still in their wolf form. And also..." 

Johnny paused, beginning to check around the bone structure of the pup and around his limbs. He then nodded and looked back up at the worrying couple. "He's a runt." 

They both gasped, looking back at the sleeping pup. 

Traditional packs, as far as they knew, still abandoned or even killed runts, finding no use for them even though it's been proven that runts could grow up to be stronger, even stronger and bigger than the rest of the pack members. 

Realization dawned on them both. "His parent wanted him to be spared," Taeil spoke softy, sadness blooming in his heart, not wanting to think about the poor pup being left out to starve in the freezing and unforgiving woods. 

As if on cue, the pup began whine pathetically, body twitching, eyes opening to reveal frightened blue irises, the pup curling in on himself when he was met with Johnny's intimidating form. All three men froze, not knowing what to do in that instant, until Johnny had an idea. 

"Uh, Taeil come here." 

The angel slowly came around the coffee table to come face to face with the pup, who quietened at the sight of the small man. Johnny's eyebrow lifted. 

"Why don't you try carrying him?"

"What?!" Taeil whispered shouted, quickly glancing at the werewolf who gestured with a nod of his head towards the small creature. "Are you insane? What if I scare him off?" 

"I promise he won't run off, especially with an Alpha in his presence. Just pick him up, I wanna see something." 

"Um...okay." 

Doyoung quickly gave him an encouraging nod and a gesture to calm down and to take a deep breath. So after a not really fulfilling deep breath, Taeil slowly stretched out his hands towards the pup, who stopped whining, but was staring at the angel like he was going to kill him at any moment. 

And he probably really thought that too. 

When Taeil's hands got close enough to scoop up the small creature, he suddenly yipped loudly and bit the angel's hand, Taeil letting a scared shriek leave him as well. 

Doyoung scurried over to inspect his boyfriend's hand, carefully touching and examining it, noticing that the pup was ready to run away and probably hide somewhere, but Johnny's deep growl and blazing red eyes made the pup whine pathetically instead, laying down on his tummy, ears folded down. 

After making sure the pup wouldn't try to run away, Johnny stood up, coming over to the angel to inspect his injured hand. He had a small blood stained bite size mark on the inside of his palm. Doyoung had gone somewhere and then came back with a first aid kit. 

"Taeil, I'm so sorry. I didn't think he'd react like that, especially with you. I thought he'd react differently with your calming aura, but I guess I read him wrong..." 

"No, it's okay. It's probably my fault too. I was panicking a little and I might've affected his emotions too." 

"Again, I'm really really sorry." 

"Johnny, it's okay, really. See! I have my own little nurse to patch me up" Taeil finished with a smile, holding up his bandaged hand, then turning his head to give a big smooch on the witch's cheek who scoffed. 

"Is that all I am to you? Your personal fixer-upper when you're hurt?" 

"Absolutely!" 

Doyoung chuckled while rolling his eyes fondly, eyes then looking back at the little pup. "Can I try?" 

Johnny and Taeil both looked at the puppy then back at him, Johnny looking a little hesitant, then nodding. "Yeah, I'll be right here if he tries anything. Just show him you're not a threat first, so he won't do the same thing to you." 

"Okay." 

Doyoung crouched down first, getting on the same eye level as the puppy who curled in on himself at the sight of the witch getting a little closer. When Doyoung heard him whine, he spoke softly to the pup, raising his hands up slowly to show him that he meant no harm. 

"Hey, hey it's okay. Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you." The pup kept switching between looking at his hands and then at him, head leaning back, body language suggesting he didn't trust him. 

When the witch's hands got close enough to pet the small creature, it then suddenly yipped and lunged at Doyoung's hand. 

Doyoung, however, was smart enough to retract his hand, already learning from Taeil's mistake, startling the pup at the sudden movement. He heard a gasp from behind him, ignoring it and began to coo again, trying to communicate with the pup that he was in no way going to hurt him. 

"It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to carry you for a bit, okay? I promise to never hurt you." 

The soft lulling of Doyoung's voice and the small caresses the witch was finally able to give, made the puppy begin to whine and slowly stand up on his tiny paws, hesitantly walking closer towards the warmth the witch emanated. 

With a quiet victory cheer, the witch carefully grabbed the wolf pup in his hands, rearranging him in his arms so he was comfortable, and then standing up and turning around to see the two shocked faces of Taeil and Johnny. 

"Y-you did it!" Johnny said in disbelief. 

Taeil cheered quietly, cooing at the sight of the pup's eyes closing in sleepiness. "Come pet him," offered Doyoung, seeing the hesitance in the angel's eyes. "It's okay, he's asleep now." 

Taeil nodded, walking over to place his uninjured hand over the top of the pup's soft fur, wiggling in happiness at being able to pet him without getting attacked again. 

"He's so tiny and cute." 

"He is, isn't he? Do you think he'll ever be able to turn back into a human?"

Both Taeil and Doyoung turned back towards Johnny who sighed, looking at the helpless creature snuggled in the witch's arms. 

"Well, if we're gonna get technical, better start with a cup of coffee. Taeil, where are your coffee beans?"

~

When Johnny had left, it was already nighttime. Johnny's family were waiting back at home for him, anticipating his return. Before he left, he promised to come back to explain more to them about the situation with the pup. Especially if they planned to keep him. 

"That's something you're gonna have to discuss among yourselves."

After they both took turns watching over the sleeping pup as the other took a bath, they snuggled under their bed covers, Taeil careful in placing the pup beside him, continuing to caress his fur and hum lightly, pure adoration in his eyes. 

"You want to keep him don't you?" 

Taeil startled out of his reverie, looking back up at Doyoung's smug but gentle smile, head raised on his arm.

"No...yes...I don't know." 

"What's making you think so hard about it, baby?" Doyoung reached over to rub his boyfriend's arm, seeing the angel's body slump down from the gesture. "I don't know. Doie, are we ready to have a kid? Especially one that may probably never shift?" 

Johnny had explained to them that a werewolf child born in their wolf form may well possibly never change. It wasn't _impossible_ , but there have been many cases where a child from a traditional pack had been neglected the teachings of how to change forms. Thus, the child permanently staying in their wolf forms. 

"And what about adoption? Parents don't want a pup as child, no matter if they're a werewolf or not. He'll be neglected and grow up an orphan, thinking he doesn't deserved to be loved, but we could've given him that love! If we just took him in, then he wouldn't have to be in that position millions of other children, human or not, are in and then-" 

Taeil then suddenly felt a pair of soft lips on his, a squeak leaving his throat, startled by the sudden touch that left his lips tingling pleasantly when the other moved away.

"Baby, it's okay. We can take him in, pup or human. I don't mind, as long you're happy baby, that's all the matters to me" Doyoung spoke softly, wiping away the tears that had been trailing down his face, the angel surprised he worked himself up enough to start crying without him even noticing. 

"B-but are we ready for a kid? Are _you_ ready for a kid? And what if he never really does shift? How will we be able to help him without communicating properly? And how-"

"Baby, baby, I need you to take deep breath okay? Breathe in with me, c'mon. Breathe in...that's it. Okay...and now breathe out, good. Again." 

They sat there in silence, doing breathing exercises until Taeil had finally calmed down, thoughts not overwhelming him as much. He thanked his boyfriend with a kiss to his cheek, backing away when he felt something push against his chest. 

They both looked down to the pup whimpering, snuggling up against the angel's chest for warmth in his sleep, shivering a bit when he realized that the angel was a bit on the colder side, not exuding as much body heat as others. Typical for an angel as they came from the hidden skies where not much sunlight found them, despite being a bright, almost blinding, place. 

Even though he didn't find much warmth, the pup still whined in his sleep, cuddling as close as possible to the angel who pulled up the comforter far enough to reach the little thing and shimmied him under, smiling when the pup stopped it's shivering. Doyoung reached his hand over to pet the pup, still surprised at how soft and small he was. 

"Baby, I know you're scared," began Doyoung, looking back up to meet his angel's eyes, "hell, I am too. But we're in this together and like you said, we don't want him to grow up feeling like he doesn't deserved to be loved, because he does. We'll take care of him. We'll be his parents. And yeah, maybe we're jumping a few years, but whatever, life doesn't ever go as planned. And as for the shifting thing, we'll find a way to see if he can shift in some way. Either with the help of my magic or just by communicating with him. And if he doesn't ever shift, then that's okay too. We'll still love him no matter what, okay?" 

Even though he tried to hold in all his emotions, Taeil just couldn't. So he nodded vigorously instead, not trusting his own voice right now while wiping away his waterfall of tears. Doyoung chuckled at the sight, cooing at his tiny boyfriend, carefully scooting closer towards him to hold him in his embrace, being mindful of the little puppy in between them. 

"We'll be okay. We can do this. I love you so so so much, my angel." 

"I love you too, my _tokki_. And thank you." 

"Don't thank me baby, you know I'll always be here to help and support you. And I know you must be exhausted from all of today's events, so let's go to sleep shall we?" 

"Mhm." 

With his response, Doyoung snapped his fingers, all the candles burning out in an instant, leaving the couple and their new child to sleep, basking in the lovely moonlight. 

~

"Taeil!" 

"Doyoung!" 

They both skidded in front of the hallway archway, connecting the dining area and living room, both men staring at each other with wide eyes after screaming each other's names in unison, bed hair all over the place, clothes disheveled. 

Like they had just jumped out of bed and run all over the place. 

Which yes, they actually did. 

It had been a few months since they decided to make Jeno, the wolf pup, theirs. And even though they had gotten used to a few things, they still hadn't gotten used to the unexpected disappearances that had occurred many _many_ times already. 

The first time was the morning after they had decided to keep him. It took them many hours to find him until they found him in their shed, ripping apart old furniture and breaking decorative household items that Taeil liked to use throughout the year. 

Guess it was time for some new decorations this year. 

The second time was during the night time when they heard howling. They immediately jumped out of bed, thinking wolves were near by, not listening closely to how young and squeaky the howl sounded. It took them 2 hours to find the young pup on top of their roof, howling at the full moon in glee. 

The third time was during the day and right under their noses. Taeil hadn't noticed that Jeno had crawled into his delivery basket when he went to say goodbye to Doyoung, too preoccupied with giving the other a lingering kiss to notice a black bushy tail being pulled inside the basket that had been covered. 

Doyoung had called Taeil in a panic, saying he couldn't find Jeno anywhere, not even in his favorite hiding spots. Taeil, still not having noticed the wriggling form in his basket, flew back home to help with the search of their missing pup. 

It had been hours that they looked under every nook and cranny until they heard a small sneeze coming from the basket. They almost cried in relief when they saw the familiar black fur of their pup, scolding him softly and trying to explain as best as they could that he couldn't go hiding like that. 

Let's just say that their words went right through one ear and out the other.

This morning, however, was a bit different. 

When Doyoung woke up to head down to his lair, he was first met with books, herbs, potions, and all sorts of witchy trinkets strewn across the floor, looking like a tornado just passed through the lair. He looked around in shock, trying to investigate who would try to rob him in the middle of the night. He looked closely around the floor, trying to find a footprint of some kind, succeeding in finding one.

But not just one. 

Two actually. 

A small paw print and then a small footprint. 

Small enough for it to belong to a child's. 

And that's when Doyoung shouted out his boyfriend's name, not expecting his angel to shout out his name as well. 

Now they were both staring at each other with pumping hearts and worried eyes, not knowing who was going to speak the first word. But no one did. Instead someone else did. 

A child did. 

"Ehh?"

The two men quickly scrambled in the middle of the hallway after hearing a small voice, meeting two tiny blue eyes looking up at both of them with no expression. 

It was a baby. 

A fully naked baby.

A baby with one of Doyoung's witch trinkets in his hand- _ohgodsandnowhewasshakingitNOOOO_ _-_

"NO!" Both men screeched out, Doyoung going for the trinket and Taeil going for the baby, who quickly began to whine when his 'toy' was taken away. When Doyoung successfully took the trinket away, he hid it behind his back, making it return to his lair with a flare of his magic, and bringing his hands back up to show the baby that it was gone. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know where it is." 

Taeil just stared at the baby with wide eyes, cooing when the baby's eyes filled with tears, but no cries ever left his mouth, only pitiful sniffles and angry pouts directed at the witch. Then the baby turned his attention to the angel, as if asking to avenge him with his sad eyes. Taeil let out a wet laugh at the display.

"T-Taeil?" 

"Huh?" Taeil again hadn't noticed that he had begun crying again, silent tears making their way down his lovely face, Doyoung walking over to gently hold him. 

"It's him isn't it? T-this is Jeno?" Taeil asked with a whisper, not wanting this to be a cruel dream.

"Eh?" 

Both men looked back at the baby, showing a cute eye smile when he caught both of their attention, wiggling in Taeil's arms. More tears began to leave the angel's eyes, some filling up in Doyoung's but dammit, he refused to let them fall. 

The baby was small and pudgy, soft skin all around and the purest of looks. He had a head full of fluffy black hair and a small mole right under his eye, making his eye smile look even cuter to his parents' eyes. They couldn't just get enough of him, still in a bit of shock after only seeing him in his puppy form for so long. 

"Wait," Doyoung began, "how was he able to shift? Unless...oh no." 

"What?" Taeil's voice came out panicked, affecting Jeno a bit who whined when he felt the unease radiating off of the angel. 

"When I went down to my lair, everything was a mess and when I was looking for any finger or footprints, I found a paw print and then a human footprint." And to prove his suspicion, he lifted one of Jeno's legs up, seeing his tiny foot stained purple from whatever he stepped on. 

"Call Johnny while I'll go get Jeno dressed and cleaned and see if he didn't accidentally hex himself while being down there." They both simultaneously knocked on their wooden hallway table, Jeno giggling softly at the sound. Taeil leaned down so the puppy could knock, more like slap, on the table too, passing him over to his boyfriend afterwards and going into their living room to get their compact to call their friend as Doyoung headed upstairs to their bedroom. 

Taeil just heavily hoped that Jeno wouldn't shift back anytime soon. 

~

"Okay, well Jeno's completely fine. And Doyoung, I assume he didn't accidentally perform the Black Arts on himself?" Johnny joked, trying to ease up the tension that he felt once he entered the house.

"No, and quit calling it that!"

After Taeil had called for the werewolf, voice frantic and no room for objection, Johnny had made his way over, surprised when he saw the witch holding a baby that smelled exactly like the wolf pup he checked up on a few months ago. 

After making sure that he didn't hurt himself and that he would be still able to shift, both parents sighed in relief. 

"However, he won't be able to shift until he becomes a little older. Though he may randomly shift at times, but it'll only last for a bit before he turns back into a human, so don't freak out when he does. And when he's older, he'll be more in control with his shifting." 

"But why did he shift all of a sudden now? Doyoung said he didn't find anything that would make him suddenly shift." Taeil stated, Jeno on his lap happily chewing one of his stuffed bears that Doyoung brought back from the town. It was currently his favorite, if his rough playing from when he was a pup was anything to go by. 

"Well, maybe he just really wanted to formally meet his parents. That's not uncommon for adopted werewolf pups to do. They sense their parents' love and want to return it back. So, that's when their body and mind decide to trust their parents and shift. Maybe Jeno finally decided to trust you two completely. Congrats."

Johnny gave them both a big smile, Taeil's eyes once again filling up with tears, opting to grab the baby and hold him against his chest, Jeno letting himself be held without complaint even if he wasn't able to chew on his toy anymore. 

"Aww" Johnny let out a cooing laugh, getting up to walk over to the weeping angel, sitting down next to him and giving him a big hug. Doyoung watched all this happen with fond eyes, walking over to the duo and sitting down to join in a group hug. 

Taeil continued to cry, happiness and warmth filling up from the inside, emotions brewing strong within him and only coming out in an onslaught of tears. Both Doyoung and Johnny rubbed his back and brushed his hair away when it got in his eyes. 

He was just so so so happy. 

Jeno must've felt all the love and happiness too because he began to giggle and jump in the angel's hold, shrieking happily. All the adults laughed, separating and cooing at the baby who basked in the attention, eye smile making it's way on his face. 

Johnny began to coo at the pup, speaking in a silly baby voice he probably used on his son as well. He stayed there for another hour before making sure everything was fine again so he could take his leave. Both Doyoung and Taeil thanked him immensely for everything he had done, even giving him a basket of gummy vitamins for his son, Hendery, and a few loaves of sweet bread to take home. After they kept insisting and insisting he take it (more like Doyoung casting a spell that made the basket handle be glued to his hand until he returned home) did he decide to finally relent and take it home. 

That night the couple slept soundly with their baby nestled warmly in between them both, instead of fur meeting their arms, it was warm soft skin meeting them instead. 

~

"Appa! Appa!"

Doyoung walked out from the kitchen, already crouching down to catch a leaping Jeno, giggling brightly when he was caught in his father's arms. "Oh look who it is! It's the birthday boy!"

A year had passed since the witch and the angel had found their pup outside in a basket, now a grown boy that brought light and happiness in their home everyday. They were preparing a small birthday party for the boy, seeing as they wanted his first full year with them to be celebrated as a whole. 

And also for Jeno to play with his friends that he had met in the past. He had been shy at first, but then slowly started to escape his protective bubble. He was still shy at times, but with the right push and trust from his parents, he was able to overcome it in no time. 

"Hello, _tokki_ " Taeil leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, Doyoung reciprocating it, both of them smiling at the way Jeno whined at his parents being _too_ affectionate in front of him. The audacity!

"Welcome back" Doyoung replied, walking behind the angel that put the tote bags of groceries on the counter in the kitchen, gasping when he saw Jeno's birthday cake. It was a large round cake with blue fond frosting draped over it, white cursive frosted writing on top that said ' _Happy Birthday Jeno!_ ' with a cute black wolf face drawing with big blue eyes on it. 

"Oh my goodness Do, it's so cute! You did this all by yourself?" 

Doyoung smiled coyly, adjusting Jeno in his arms when the pup leaned over to look at his cake. "I had help," he replied, wiggling his fingers that glittered with blue and white sparks of magic. Taeil shook his head with a soft smile, rolling his eyes while softly slapping his arm. 

"Of course you did. Is everything ready outside?" 

"Yes sir."

"Perfect!" 

And as if on cue, a cute small sounding knock was heard from the door, Jeno's head snapping to turn from where the sound came from, Doyoung holding his head carefully, scared that he'd crack his neck painfully one of these days. 

Jeno sniffed the air before a smile broke out on his face again, wiggling to get down from his father's arms. When Doyoung gently let him down, he ran down the hallway screaming, "Makkie! Makkie!" 

He still couldn't say Mark's nickname right, but he was getting there. 

Doyoung wrapped his arm around Taeil's shoulders before leading them towards the entrance to let their guests in. He gave the angel a temple kiss, which the other basked in, before returning to pick up Jeno so he wouldn't get hit by the door when he opened it. 

"Let's say hi to your guests, baby." 

The replying squeal and clap gave both parents a burst of serotonin and a promise of eternal joy in their home. Oh, they could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back with another family! I had this one rotting in the drafts BUT I have finally posted it! Yay! Jeno being a little mischievous pup was such a cute image that I couldn't just NOT write it! 
> 
> I sadly have been hit with a case of writer's block :(((( AGAIN but I will really REALLY try to overcome it by writing some more and creating more ideas. 
> 
> Also! How does this series sound with the current babies having sisters??? 👀👀 Tell me what you think about that in the comments! I'd truly appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this one-shot! Bye Bye!
> 
> [Ethmellie](https://twitter.com/kingcherrybomb)


End file.
